Coma Reality
by ThorandSamsGirl
Summary: Based on a Facebook post. Will try to update weekly. Ophelia is stuck in a coma where she loves the TV show Supernatural & has a boyfriend and a great job, and then is contacted by Sam, Dean, and Cas, who are trying to find a way to wake her up. Can they convince her that her life is all a dream? Will she "wake up"? Will her dreams of being in one of her favorite fandoms come true?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm still watching Season 10 on , so I apologize for any inaccuracies or spoilers. I was going through my Facebook and found this post a few times, and after watching** _ **The Hillywood Show**_ **'s Parody of SPN, I was inspired. The post read: "Stop.** _ **Stop**_ **scrolling.** _ **Stop**_ **what you're doing and listen. You don't belong here. This isn't your life. My name is Dean, and my brother Sam is helping me with this. You've been stuck in a coma for about two years now, and Cas thinks he's finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the Impala, and the** _ **family business**_ **. That's why we think you're so obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, because you realize where you belong. Wake up. Please, I can't live without you. Sam can't live without you. I can't stand you gone anymore,** _ **I'm so sorry**_ **. This is all my fault. I should've known, I could've stopped this. We could still be together right now. Just please."**

 **I haven't read any SPN fanfics, so I hope my story doesn't resemble anyone else's too closely. I think that I'm going to have this set right before Season 10, Episode 8: Hibbing 911 (which is the episode I'm watching now). Not really affiliated right now, but it could set a timeline for the future. This will be written in the point of view of my own character, Ophelia Jones.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ophelia. She is my own creation and I love her. Please don't steal her 3**

 **Now for the story!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I plopped down at my desk with a plate of apple pie, and opened the Facebook app on my phone. A few photos of my aunt and her kids on vacation in Seattle, some videos of puppies, and then some fandom stuff. Just as I was about to read a post for the third time today, I got a text from my boyfriend, Donavyn. I responded, but when I went back to Facebook, the post was gone. Frustrated, I closed the app and opened Netflix, rewatching _Supernatural_ for practically the 10th time.

Dean had a piece of pie, and I grinned. "Pie," I said with him. My heart contracted, as it does every time I've seen Dean's grin ever since I started watching the show two years ago, in 2013. It was the summer before my last year of grad school. I was studying to teach elementary school, and one of my friends convinced me that I needed to watch it. I immediately fell in love with it, but all the episodes seemed very predictable. I practically knew what was going to happen in each episode, which pissed off my friends. "Sam's gonna come back from Hell without his soul," I guessed, and two weeks later, we saw the episode where it was revealed that Sam no longer had his soul. It kept happening, but only up until the end of Season 7, with the leviathans. After that, every episode was completely unknown to me.

It killed me, to not know what was going on. To not know that everything was going to be okay. And when Dean go the Mark of Cain… Oh, God, how could he have been that stupid? How could anyone have let that happen?

Donavyn texted me halfway through the episode, inviting me over. "Can you come over here instead?" I texted back. "Dean just got out of Hell, and I don't want to stop the episode yet."

"Your obsessed, O, haha," he said.

"It's you're, dumbass. Get over here."

Later that night, we were cuddling and he was on his tumblr. I glanced at his screen and saw the same post I'd been trying to read earlier. "Wait," I said, and he looked over at me. "Can I see that really quick?"

"Sure," he shrugged, handing me his phone. I clicked on the post and saw a green background, and a post that was clearly made-up, but intriguing. _Stop._ Stop _scrolling,_ it said. Stop _what you're doing and listen. You don't belong here. This isn't your life. My name is Dean, and my brother Sam is helping me with this. You've been stuck in a coma for about two years now, and Cas thinks he's finally found a way to contact you. He thinks you should still be in touch with your memories of us, the Impala, and the_ family business. _That's why we think you're so obsessed with Supernatural in your coma, because you realize where you belong. Wake up. Please, I can't live without you. Sam can't live without you. I can't stand you gone anymore,_ I'm so sorry _. This is all my fault. I should've known, I could've stopped this. We could still be together right now. Just please. Please come back to me_.

I dropped the phone and jumped up. "'Lia?" Donavyn asked, sitting up. "Ophelia, sweetheart, what is it? What's the matter?"

I shook my head. Why was I shaking? It was just some stupid post online.

…Right?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke up in the middle of the night, and Donavyn was passed out beside me. I shoved off my blankets and walked into the kitchen of my small 1-bedroom to get a glass of water. I couldn't stop thinking about that post on tumblr. There's no way it was real. Sam and Dean were fictional characters, they weren't real. I'd lived my whole life here. I couldn't just be in some coma.

My phone went off and I checked my text. It wasn't even from a phone number, just a string of long digits. "Ophelia?" the text read. My phone beeped again, and another text came up. "Ophelia, please tell me this is working."

"Who is this?" I texted back.

"It's Sam. Winchester."

I paused. "Very funny. Seriously, who is this?"

"I am being serious, Ophelia. Did you get our message?"

Who the hell was bullshitting me this late at night? I decided to ignore it and layed down beside Donavyn. My phone buzzed all night long, and I hardly got any sleep. When my alarm went off at 5:30 to get up for work, I checked my phone and there were about 100 texts from that guy pretending to be Sam. I deleted them and blocked the number, then got in the shower and started my day.

I teach 3rd grade, so after they all had left around 2:00, I turned my phone back on so I could listen to some music while I planned the following day's lesson. I had more texts from a different number, but still the same guy. He must have gotten one of those Google numbers or something. I ignored them, but then halfway through "Eye of the Tiger" 15 minutes later, I got a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh, Thank God, it worked!" a familiar voice cried out.

My heart started racing. Was this seriously Jensen Ackles calling my cell phone? This had to be too good to be true. "W-who is this?" I asked shakily.

"'Phe, it's me. It's Dean. Baby, I miss you. I'm so, so sorry this is happening."

Tears came to my eyes, but I wasn't sure why. "Okay, seriously, who is this and why do you insist on pranking me like this? It's getting annoying."

"Dean is telling the truth, Ophelia," a voice similar to Misha Collins called out. "You're in a coma. I managed to break through the dream barrier in your mind, but it's very difficult and if we root around in your dreams too much, bad things could happen, so we have to be careful."

"What are you talking about, dream?" I asked. "This isn't a dream, it's my life. My name is Ophelia Jones, I teach third grade in Brooklyn, I have a boyfriend named Donavyn-"

"Wha- _boyfriend?_ Cas, you said-"

"Dean, I told you I wasn't sure what was going to happen in her dreams. Look, Ophelia, you _have_ to listen to us. Two years ago you ran into SucroCorp alone, before any of us could get to you. You killed most of the guardsmen, but one of them got to you. You're in a coma and you're dreaming. This is not your life, Ophelia."

"Baby, please, please try to wake up," Dean cried. "I need you. We need you. That douchebag in your dream, he doesn't need you."

I gulped. It sounded so real. I wanted it to be real. "Look, whatever sick joke this is, stop it. It's not working. Get on with your lives." I hung up the phone and sat quietly at my desk.

Was it possible? Could this whole life really be a dream? And the guy who said he was Dean- he called me baby. My heart fluttered thinking back on it. Could you imagine, dating Dean Winchester? Wow.

I packed up my things and headed out; I'd just finish planning at home. I couldn't deal with this right now. I said goodbye to the other teachers I saw on my way out of the building, and got into my car. However, as soon as I grabbed the door handle, I noticed a scar on my arm that I hadn't seen before. I touched it, and it felt like ridges. Like something had tried to take a bite out of my arm. I shivered and got in, buckling, and drove home.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I'll be updating whenever possible, but so that I can work on it and hopefully maintain a regular posting schedule, I won't be posting more than once per week. I am a very busy woman, but I am trying to get back into writing. Criticism is welcome, but only that which is constructive! If I mess up a detail, please let me know. I try to fact check as much as possible, but it's not always perfect. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **~ Thor & Sam's Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, guys! Monday means update day! I'm so glad that I've been getting so many people reading, and a few reviews, too! It's just so exciting! Anyway, be prepared for feels in this chapter. I'd write a longer Author's Note, but I have to leave for work in 10 minutes and I still have to pack my lunch.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ophelia and Luca (who you're meeting [ish] this chapter). Please do not think I'm stealing anything, I still haven't found any stories similar to mine but let me know if my work is too close to another piece and I'll fix it!**

Donavyn was still at work, so I sat down on my bed and tried to take a nap. It had been a long day, and it would have been even if I had gotten any sleep last night. Just as I closed my eyes, my phone rang again. It read "Unlisted Caller." I didn't answer. Then my house phone rang, and I ignored that, too. Why wouldn't they just give this a rest? A beep came on the voicemail message.

"Ophelia?" It was the voice of Jared Padalecki. Or, if we're following the pattern here, Sam's voice. "Hey, look, I know you're probably freaking out right now. But I also know now that you can hear me. We've been a mess without you. Dean… Dean's been a mess without you. He's not here right now, but-"

I picked up the landline and pressed _Talk_. "Okay, buddy, I'll bite," I snapped. "If this really is just a coma dream – which I'm not saying I believe! – then how do I wake up? Hmm? And get back to this life where I'm sleeping with Dean Winchester and fighting demons alongside an Angel. If this is for real, then how do I do this?"

Sam laughed. "Wait, Dean didn't tell you when he contacted you earlier? Ophelia, you're not just sleeping with him. You're his wife. You have a son, Luca. He's three."

I choked up at the sound of that name. "This is a sick, sick joke, whoever you are. What the hell is going on?"

"You're in a coma," I was told for the zillionth time. "'Phe, you're a hero. But we need you back here now."

"And how do I do that?" I asked. "How, exactly, do you expect me to just wake up?"

Sam sighed. "That's the hard part. We're not sure. We think maybe if you go to the places that mean something to you- where you met us, where you and Dean got married, Bobby's old house- something could trigger in your mind and send you back to us. Whatever the leviathan did to you… it messed you up pretty bad."

"So this scar I just saw on my arm today…?" I asked.

"Images from our minds being cast into yours. You've been seeing yourself as you were before the leviathan, but now that Cas has managed to open your mind, you might start to see the injuries you sustained. That scar on your arm is one of the places the leviathan bit you."

I began to shake even more. "Sam, I… How is this even possible? You guys aren't real. You're in a TV show. And I'm not in that TV show."

I could almost hear him shaking his head. "That's the protective barrier your mind put up so that you wouldn't go insane. 'Phe, you're stuck in your own mind, and you have been for the last two years. That show, _Supernatural_? That's our lives that you're reliving, probably from the moment you met us."

"It starts from when you were with Jessica, and Dean got you from school to find John," I said immediately."

Sam's voice grew raw. "Ah. Well, that makes sense."

"But why would I be able to know what's going on after the leviathan attacked me? I mean, if _Supernatural_ is me remembering our lives, then why does it continue past the accident?"

"We've been keeping you up to date, telling you about our days in the hopes that you'd wake up. Tell us how stupid we are or something." We both chuckled. "Look, Ophelia, Dean misses you. Luca keeps asking when you're going to wake up. And we need you. Dean's going through a rough enough time with the Mark… Cas and I have been trying to shield Luca from what's happening with Dean by sending him up to stay with Jody, but…" he trailed off, and I cut in.

"You guys need me." My voice was breaking. Could this be real? It definitely made sense. Whenever I thought back to what happened in my life during the last ten years, everything was fuzzy. I couldn't remember high school, or college, or even meeting Donavyn. I remembered my childhood, but that was it. "Okay… okay, I'll try."

"You have to remember," Sam said, "you're stuck in a dream world. You can manipulate it with your subconscious, but only you can figure out how to wake up. We've tried everything we can. Dean even tried to get a witch's help, but she didn't know anything."

I snorted. " _Dean_ got help from a _witch_?"

"I know. Surprised us, too." I heard a fuzzy sound, like a bad connection.

"Sam, I can't hold on for much longer," Castiel said quietly.

"Okay, look, 'Phe, we have to go for now. We'll try to… call you, I guess? … as soon as we can. I miss you."

"Yeah," I said, my throat closing. "Um, bye." There was a beeping on the phone, indicating that the call, or whatever it was, had ended. I tugged on my braid, then grabbed my wallet and my keys and walked out. _Okay, Ophelia,_ I thought to myself. _If you were to meet Dean Winchester anywhere, where would you have met him?_

I took the LIRR to the only 24/7 diner I knew of outside of the city. I felt a pull towards the corner booth, like it was calling to me. A woman took my order – a burger with everything and a slice of pie, of course – and I was left with my thoughts. This was crazy, wasn't it? There's no way my life was all just a dream. And _Supernatural_ was real? Ha! As if.

Thinking back on it, Donavyn did resemble Jensen Ackles in physique. Shorter, though still taller than me (not that that's saying much; I'm only 5'1"), light brownish-blonde hair, built… and he did love Classic Rock, just like me. Was it possible?

I put my head on my arms, and felt a piece of paper under my fingers. I picked it up, and it confirmed my suspicions. _Winchesters, Avalon Diner_. It was a picture of me, standing next to the boys. The memory flooded back to me, but it didn't appear in my mind like a movie, as books so often suggest. Rather, it was like a feeling. I remembered coming into the diner with Sam and Dean after I'd discovered a "vengeful spirit," as they'd called it, in my new apartment. That was like seven years ago.

Tears filled my eyes, and I looked down, feeling something heavy on my finger. It was only then that I noticed the delicate diamond ring and band on my left hand, with Luca's name tattooed on my wrist. I thought about the child Sam had informed me that I had. How could a mother forget her own child? Even in a dream world? I felt horrible, yet I still didn't remember him.

The waitress came back with my order, and I ate ravenously. Suddenly, I felt pressure on my hand, like someone was holding it. But that couldn't be…

My cell phone went off. "Hello?" I answered anxiously, uncaring of my volume. This was a dream anyway, right?

"Hey, baby," I heard his voice in my ear.

"Dean," I smiled. "I'm at the diner."

"Avalon's?" he asked. "Yeah, you used to love that place."

"I can see that," I responded, tracing my finger over a carving in the table. "O.W.+D.W. Did I do that?"

"No," he chuckled. "Actually, that's how I proposed. Remember? You asked me who O.W. was, and I said-"

"'I hope that it will be you,'" we said together, and chuckled. "Yeah, I think I'm starting to remember," I said. We paused a moment. "Hey, Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you… holding my hand?"

There was a pause. "Yeah. I am. Is that…okay?"

I pictured a flustered Dean in my mind's eye, and it made me smile. "It's perfect."

 **A/N: Hope y'all liked it! I know it's a little off-canon, but I warned you, didn't I? What do you guys think of Ophelia? And her relationship with Dean? Did I go too OOC with Dean? I really hope not… Please review! And follow, if you like it enough :) Thanks for reading!**

 **~Thor & Sam's Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Had a very long day. ANYWAY, I have still only seen up through S10 E9 (The Things We Leave Behind) at the time that I'm writing this, so I apologize if it doesn't follow up with the storyline completely. Also, as you can tell, I've made some adjustments to the original storyline so that it can fit with my story. Also, I'm so glad you guys like this story! I would appreciate more reviews, but I love that I'm getting some views :) Enjoy!**

Dean had given me the names of other places that were important to us- Jody's house, Billy's lot, the demon-proof basement in Billy's house where I'd had Luca… the list kept on going. And as I drove, the places just seemed to open up before me. With every place I visited, more memories would come up.

Finally I visited SucroCorp, the last place I'd been conscious before I went into my coma. In my dream, it was simply an empty building with a big "FOR LEASE" sign on every window. But I knew it was more than that. I could feel it.

It had been more than a week since I'd found out that what I thought my life was just a dream. In that time, Cas had managed to expand his abilities to what on my end was a Skype call, on their end was just them talking to my seemingly lifeless face. He still wouldn't allow our conversations to extend past 8 minutes, but that was probably for the best. I didn't like the idea of going insane in my own mind, and neither did any of them.

They also still wouldn't let me see Luca. However, they said it was for my son's own good. It would confuse him too much, they claimed. It pained me, because at this point, I remembered everything about my precious baby, but I hadn't known him past his first birthday, and that killed me.

I had to wake up. If not for Luca, then for Sam and Dean. Sam and Castiel had informed me that Dean's situation was worsening, and he had just slaughtered an entire room full of thugs that had been trying to hurt Cas' meatsuit's daughter. That scared me, to think of Dean in that bad of a place.

I stepped through the doors, and expected to wake up, see a bright light… something. But, of course, that didn't happen.

Instead, I was greeted by an empty lobby. I sighed and fell to the ground. "Fuck," I said under my breath. I closed my eyes and slammed my hands into my face. My phone rang.

"Hey," I answered.

"Are you there? At SucroCorp?" Sam asked me.

"Yes," I groaned. "There's nothing. I don't understand."

"Your mind could just be trying to protect you still. Look around; there may be a clue or something. We consulted a psychic – er, Cas and I did – and she said that sometimes, a key or a potion or medicine or something could be hiding in your mind, an unlocking mechanism so your mind knows you're okay to wake up."

"But why couldn't it just know that I'm okay?" I grumbled. "I remember everything now. I miss you guys. I miss my boys."

"I know, 'Phe," Sam said. "We're going to try to conserve some of Cas' strength now, in case we need him to help you later on. You've got this, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Sammy."

He hung up, and I was on my own. I knew he only let Dean call him Sammy, but I couldn't help myself. I stood and walked around for a bit. Why the hell was this so difficult? All I wanted was to wake up.

I searched a few floors of the building to no avail. I found some empty cubicles, clean and brand new offices… but nothing of use to me. I even went through every drawer, looked under every desk. For whatever reason, I just couldn't find anything at all.

After what felt like three hours of searching, I was in a main office on the top floor. I guessed it must've been Dick's office in reality- looked like it did in the "show," anyway. That was so weird to think about, show vs. reality. Like, what of what I "saw" really happened, or actually looked like that? I hope my boys didn't really suffer quite that much, but I had a feeling that if that was what they told me, they were probably actually playing it down.

When I opened the top drawer in Dick's office, I heard a noise from behind me. Before my memories came back, I probably would have jumped ten feet. However, now I was in touch with eight years of Hunting experience.

I reached into my back pocket for the Angel Blade I'd found. I guess my subconscious thought it up when I was at Bobby's. I slowly closed the drawer, fingers curled around the hilt of the blade. I snuck around the desk, hiding behind the wall facing the hallway. I heard a few more steps, and risked a glance at the window. Two businesspeople were walking down the hallway. _Probably just surveying the lot,_ I thought to myself. _But then again… they look awfully familiar…_

Just as I thought that, something came up behind me and grabbed me. I yelled in outrage, and heard my phone go off angrily. It had never done that before, but I couldn't think too much on it at the moment.

The Angel Blade was knocked out of my hands, so I curled up my keys in my fingers and punched behind me. I heard the keys scrape the person's face, and a loud screech in response. "Bitch!" he exclaimed, dropping me. I scrambled for my blade, but one of the people from the hallway – a woman – stepped on my wrist. I screamed in pain, and she grinned, her mouth a little too wide for an ordinary human.

"Ah, you," she said, grinning wickedly. "It's nice to see you again."

I sneered up at her. "I thought I killed you."

"Oh, you did, my dear. You did," she assured me. "You killed all of us. But you have to fight us. We're your trial, if you want to get back to your _family._ " She was taunting me. And it was working.

A deep growl sounded at the back of my throat, surprising myself slightly, and the other two leviathans in the room. "Well, then," I said. "Bring it on." I twisted my wrist, wincing at the pain, but grinning through it as she lost her balance. I grabbed the blade in my left hand and jumped up, stabbing the first one to attack me through the throat. I knew normal techniques to kill these things wouldn't work, but this was my mind, so hopefully I could make it work…

And it did. He disappeared into thin air, and the woman glared at me. "It's not going to be that easy with us," she spat, rushing me. Her mouth widened and opened completely in true leviathan fashion, and I dodged her. The man she'd been with ran at me, but I sliced his stomach open, kicking him backwards out the door. A small _poof_ and he was gone, but I was covered in blood. The woman shoved me from behind. "You really think you're ready to wake up, you little shit?" she laughed. "Please. You can't even fight off your own mind. If you were ready for real, I'd be gone by now."

I gritted my teeth and jumped, using the wall as a springboard, flipping backwards over her head and slicing the blade from the back of her neck to her tailbone. She screamed in pain. "How do I wake up?" I threatened, digging the blade into the middle of her back as I pushed her against the same wall.

"Like I'd tell you." And I shoved the blade through her spine.

 **A/N: This chapter was a little shorter, but I think I did pretty well! I'm not too experienced with writing action scenes, so let me know how I did. Thanks for reading! See you guys next Monday :3**

 **~Thor and Sam's Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update: Deleted the second part of the story, so here's the re-upload. My suspicions about it being unrealistic were confirmed, and I greatly appreciate it when people help me out with that! Please don't feel awkward by telling me if something doesn't make sense with the story line, I really want to know. I'm just getting back into writing, so help is greatly appreciated :)**

 **A/N: Oh my gosh, guys, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot it was Monday :( Here's the update! I hope you like it! It was a lot of fun to write :) Because I'm writing this without seeing past S10 E9, I'm going to be making up my own plot from here on out. I'd wait to write so I could follow storyline, but I'm too impatient and I don't want to risk writer's block.**

I blinked, and felt a hand on my cheek. "Holy shit, guys! Guys!" I heard a distant voice exclaiming, though I couldn't hear them well.

I groaned, closing my eyes again. "Fuck," I slid out from gritted teeth, and sat up. I gasped in pain and fell back down. "What the hell?"

"Ophelia?" I heard a whisper beside me, and I turned my head to see my husband looking at me. "A-are you awake? Is this for real?"

I licked my lips and stared at him. I reached up and stroked a finger across his chin before allowing myself to smile weakly. "Yeah. Yes, I think I am."

The biggest grin I'd ever seen spread across his face, and he pulled me up into a hug. I cried out in pain, but hugged him back. I wasn't sure why I was so sore, but then I realized it was probably because I'd been in bed, lifeless, for two years. I closed my mouth so only a slight groan escaped my lips, and he pulled away, tears filling his eyes. "Oh, 'Phe," he gasped. One of his hands was on the side of my face, the other wrapped around my hip. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

They were so inviting, so warm, so…Dean. I was almost able to relax into the kiss before I heard the others rush into the room.

"Dean, what's the- OH MY GOD!" Sam exclaimed. I laughed, and Dean got off of me. Sam picked me up out of the bed and spun me around, while Castiel smiled awkwardly. My brother-in-law set me back down, and I stumbled a little while I found my footing, settling for a good hold on the bedpost.

"I am glad that you are back, Ophelia," Castiel said, nodding at me. I grinned back at him, and then felt Dean's hands on my waist from behind. "How are you feeling?"

"I think I'm okay. A little sore, but that makes sense."

"Yes, that does make sense, given the circumstances," Cas agreed. "It would also make sense if you were hungry, or thirsty."

As if on cue, my stomach growled. "Yeah, I could use something to eat."

"I'll go grab some steak," Sam volunteered. "And some champagne. We need so celebrate."

"Make it whiskey," Dean and I said at the same time. He chuckled lowly in my ear, and Sam nodded before he left. Castiel stood in the doorway, smiling, oblivious to the awkwardness he was introducing to the situation. We both stared at him, and he stared back, looking down at us.

"Um, hey, Cas, buddy?" Dean asked, his voice rough.

"Yes, Dean? Ah, buddy?" He seemed pleased with himself for his use of a nickname for the Winchester.

Dean coughed. "Would you mind, um, leaving?"

"Why? Where do you need me to go?" We both stared at the angel as he took a moment for the realization to cross over his face. "Ah- oh- um, yes. Of course, I will leave." He blushed and left the room, then popped back in. "Have fun," he stuttered, shutting the door behind him.

I blushed a deep red, turning to Dean. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," he grinned back at me. He traced a finger down the side of my face, to my collarbone.

I sat back, leaning on my hands. I tried to ignore the pain that was being emitted through my core at the seemingly effortless action. "So," I started. "How're things?"

He laughed, leaning back on his elbows beside me. "Things are… well, they are, I suppose." I nodded, smiling sympathetically. I leaned over and traced the Mark on his forearm. He grimaced, though I wasn't sure if it was pain or embarrassment.

"What the hell, Dean?" I asked softly, looking up at him. "Why?"

"I needed it," he responded, looking down in shame.

"To kill Abaddon, yeah, yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes. "But what the shit were you thinking? You became a _demon_ , baby."

My hand traveled to rest on his stomach, which was held taut to keep him up. "I know." He sighed. "Trust me, I know." He sat up, and my fingers slid across his stomach to his hip bone. "I'm not proud of it. But we've been dealing with it."

He sighed, and I curled into him. "Hey, look at me," I said, and he looked into my eyes, his deep green ones searching my own. I could see in his eyes the pain, the joy, the conflict, dancing around in his little Soul-Windows. "As much as it kills me to say it, you thought you were doing the right thing." I gave him a half-smile, and he laughed once, bitterly.

"Not when I was fucking around with Crowley, I didn't," he said. "I did… I did a lot of stupid stuff, Phelia. Things I wish I hadn't done."

"I know," I whispered, pulling his face closer to mine. "But I'm here now. I'll protect you, okay?" I leaned in and pressed my lips to his gently, before pulling away.

He smiled softly, and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So," he said. "Donavyn, huh?"

I laughed loudly, turning a bright shade of red. "Oh, God, I don't know what my subconscious was thinking," I exclaimed. "If it helps, he looked like you."

"Oh, did he?" Dean teased, rolling over so he was pressing me back into the mattress.

"Mhmm," I confirmed, wrapping a leg around his waist. "But not nearly as attractive."

"Well, few manage to achieve this level of sexiness," he bragged, pressing a kiss to my neck. I laughed again, deep and full of joy. God, I'd missed this.

I quieted for a moment, and he pulled away a few inches. "What's the matter, Ophelia?" he asked.

"Where's Luca?" I asked. "I want to see our son."

Dean sighed, slipping a bit so he was pressing into me more. "He's with Jody, up in South Dakota. He's fine. We've just been keeping him away, because…you know."

I had to force myself not to look at his arm. "Yeah. It's okay, I get it." I swallowed, then pushed him a bit so he was on his back, and I snuggled into his side. "I just miss him."

"I do, too, baby," he said, kissing the side of my head. "Tell you what. Get your strength back up, and we can go visit him as soon as you're feeling better."

I smiled, raking my fingers over his chest. "I'd like that," I agreed, and kissed his cheek.

 **A/N: Hope that was okay! Thanks for reading, and as always, please review! :D**

 **~Thor & Sam's Girl**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I know for a fact that the timeline here is a little unrealistic, but please bear with me. It is SPN, after all ;) Hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope to get more feedback from this one than the last chapter! Review, favorite, follow, and/or share with friends, I truly don't mind, I promise! :D Now, read away!**

It had been a few weeks since I'd woken up. With daily P.T. to get me back into working order, and a refresher course on how to fight the different creatures we fight (thanks to the Bunker's library), I was soon approved by Castiel to be able to see Luca.

I was no longer in pain every time I stood up, and I could even go for jogs with Sam in the morning- no more than 2 miles, but that was still pretty good, I'd like to think. And it was fun running with my brother-in-law. We talked about things I'd missed, like Kevin, and Charlie – I think I liked her – the Trials, Metatron, Dean getting the Mark of Cain… And then I'd slap Sam for being so stupid as to let Dean get the Mark.

"I didn't _let_ him, necessarily!" he tried to defend himself. It was funny, watching this 6'4" man shrink down to avoid the wrath of me. "There wasn't exactly much else we could do."

I sighed. "I know. I just wish I'd been around to help."

Sam wrapped me in a hug. "You were," he whispered comfortingly. "Just having you alive, having that as a driving force to come home to? That was probably the biggest thing that kept us alive as long as we have been."

I felt tears start to form, and swallowed them down. If Dean saw that I'd been crying, he'd probably attempt to permanently maim his brother. No matter what the reason was. I pulled away from Sam. "We should probably head back," I suggested.

"I'm gonna go another mile or two," he shrugged. "But you can go back if you want." I rolled my eyes at him and let myself back into the bunker.

I was greeted with the smell of a pie. "Hey," my love said, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my cheek. "Hope you don't mind, I grabbed us some apple pie from the bakery a few miles down the road. Thought you could use a treat."

I turned around in his arms so I could see his face. "I definitely could," I responded, kissing his lips briefly. "Thank you." He grinned down at me, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I've got another surprise for you, too."

"Oh, really?" I asked seductively. "Is it the kind where Castiel has left the building, and we ask Sam to go away for a few hours?" It had been weeks since I'd woken up, and he was still nervous to do anything sexual with me, scared it would screw up my progress…pun intended.

Dean chuckled. "No, 'Phe." I pouted. " _But_ it is the kind where we have to _drive_ for a few hours…" he trailed off and pulled away, revealing an overnight bag with my clothes. I looked up at him excitedly, and he nodded.

"We're going to South Dakota?" I squealed.

"We're going to South Dakota." He smiled widely at me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Oh my God, Dean!" I buried my face in his neck, barely able to contain my enthusiasm. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," I muttered over and over, pulling away to kiss him full on the lips.

"Don't thank me," he said. "You're the one who did all the hard work to get better." He led me into the kitchen, where a slice of apple pie was waiting for me.

I dug into it, speaking through mouthfuls of delicious pie. "That's very true. But are _you_ okay to go see him?"

The elder Winchester shifted awkwardly, taking a large bite of pie. "I think so." He looked down at his plate, avoiding my eyes. "Having you here… it's been helping, I think." _Lie._ I heard him get up every night to take out his aggression in Sam's workout room. I'm sure Sam heard him, too, but we avoided the topic. "I miss our son, Ophelia. I want us to be a family again."

My heart squeezed, and I reached over to take his hand in mine. "Me, too." I stood up and walked over, hugging him. He adjusted his legs so I was standing between his, and he pulled me in tight. I didn't want to let go of him, but he pulled away. He smiled at me weakly, and I traced a finger down his jawline. "I love you, Dean," I told him.

"I love you, too, baby," he replied. I attempted to smile at him, but I knew he didn't believe it. I looked down at his plate and picked up his fork. He tried to take his pie from me, but I slapped at his hand, giving him a look. Still between his legs, I knew he knew exactly what I was going to do. I got a small bite and fed it to him, looking into his eyes the whole time.

He took the bite from me, but then pushed me away. "You know that I want to, 'Phe, but we can't. Not yet." I pouted, and he kissed my lips softly. "We're leaving soon, and I don't want to do anything to-"

"I know, I know, 'Mess up my progress, because I've been doing so well and if I get hurt, I might not be well enough to see Luca.'" He'd been saying the exact same thing for weeks, and I rolled my eyes as I repeated it. He gave me a rueful smile, and I walked off to take a shower.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A few hours later, the three of us were on the road. I was in the passenger seat next to Dean, and Sam was in the back. Dean was holding my hand, and Sam was making gagging noises every time either of us said something about how we were going to be a family again. Despite his teasing, though, I knew Sam was excited to see Luca, too.

"Can I see a picture of him again?" I asked, and Sam pulled up the picture Jody had sent us this morning of my son. He was so short, and tiny. It was hard for me to imagine anyone so small. He had unruly brown hair, and his eyes were green like his father's. Despite his hair being so dark, he was actually just like a small Dean.

"Don't forget, Jody hasn't told him that we're coming yet," Sam reminded me. "And he might not remember you."

I swallowed the knot in my throat, nodding. "Yeah. Okay."

I looked out the window, fighting off the tears. I hated that my son didn't know me. Dean glanced over and stroked his thumb over the back of my hand. "Hey," he said softly. "It's okay, 'Phe. He's going to love you. It's not your fault, okay?" I nodded, faking a smile. It was clear he knew that the smile wasn't real, but he didn't want to push me, either.

I fell asleep, and when I woke up, we were pulling into a driveway. I guessed it was Jody's house- I couldn't really remember. "We're here," Dean announced. I sat up all the way, my heart pounding. I was about to meet my son.

He parked the car and we got out, Sam climbing out of the back awkwardly. Dean pulled me aside, seeing how nervous I was. "It's gonna be fine," he promised, kissing my forehead. I nodded, and he led me up to the door.

Sam rang the doorbell, and I heard Jody saying she had it. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey, boys," she grinned, hugging them. Then she turned to me, and we both got a little teary-eyed. She wrapped me in a hug so tight that I almost couldn't breathe, but that was okay. "I've missed you, chicky," she said.

"I've missed you, too, Jody." She pulled away, and then slapped me upside the head. "Ow!" I exclaimed, and she glared at me.

"Why the hell would you go off to fight leviathan on your own? Were you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" I looked down at my feet, unsure how to respond.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Damn right, better be sorry," she said. "You went and scared us all to death. Do you know how hard we've all worked trying to save your ass?"

I felt horrible, and Sam cut in. "Jody, you're being a little harsh."

She sighed, and stared at me. "I'm glad you're okay, kid." I nodded, and she walked inside. "Hey, Luca! You've got some visitors!" she yelled.

A munchkin just like the one in the photograph stumbled down the stairs, a Tonka truck in his hands. He looked up and saw Dean standing in the doorway. "Daddy!" he exclaimed, running over. The truck fell out of his hands, and he jumped up onto Dean. My husband smiled, holding the little boy.

"Hey, slugger! How've you been?"

"I missed you, Daddy!" Luca said, wrapping his little arms around Dean's neck. He had a huge smile on his face, and it melted whatever sorrow I'd had.

"I missed you, too, Luca." Dean held him close for a minute, then leaned back. "Hey, buddy, I brought someone else with me."

Luca glanced over at Sam. "Uncah Sam!" he exclaimed, struggling to get free from his father's arms.

"Yes, Uncle Sam is here," Dean laughed, holding him tighter. "But that's not who I meant."

"Who, Daddy?"

Dean looked over at me, and Luca looked too. "This is your Mommy, Luca."

"Hi," I said, sheepishly.

Luca's face lit up, and he looked back at Dean. "Mommy's awake?"

"Yeah, Mommy's awake!"

He looked back at Jody. "Can I play with Mommy?" he asked. "Pleeeeeease?"

Jody smiled and waved her hand as if to say 'go ahead,' and Dean set Luca down. The little boy ran up and grabbed my hand, leading me into the house. He was rambling on about his teddy and his trucks and other toys, leaving the other three chuckling in the background.

 **A/N: So, a little bit of fluff for you guys :) I really like how Luca turned out… I'm not too good at writing children into stories, and I also don't have any children of my own, so if you have any tips on how Ophelia and Dean should interact with Luca, please let me know! Thanks for reading, everyone!**

 **~Thor & Sam's Girl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, readers! It's summer again, so I finally have time to write again! At least, I'm not taking work home with me. I'm going to aim for a new chapter every other week, but I'm working a LOT, so we'll see how that goes.**

 **I have decided to change the rating of this story to 'M,' as there are some parts that lead in that direction during this chapter. I will warn you with asterisks when you should stop reading, if it makes you uncomfortable. This is also an emotional chapter (the next one will be, as well), so be prepared. Enjoy! :)**

That night after Luca had gone to bed, I collapsed beside Dean on the bed in Jody's guest room. That kid had tired me out! We played tag, and hide-and-seek, and we played with his doll tea set (Dean didn't know about that yet, but I thought it was adorable). Then he made me watch some of his favorite shows with him, all the while playing with Play-Doh and different board games that he couldn't quite grasp the concept of.

Dean laughed at me as I closed my eyes. I turned my head to glare at him half-heartedly, and then threw my arm over his chest and tangled my legs with his. "Have fun?" he asked me, kissing my head.

"Mhmm," I confirmed, smiling softly. "I can't believe that's our kid in there," I said.

"I know," he agreed. I looked up at him and he kissed my lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dona-" I cut myself off and sat straight up, my hand over my mouth. My eyes were wide open in shock, and Dean was staring at me.

"Were you about to say-"

"I'm so, so sorry, baby," I said. "I don't know what just happened there."

He didn't look angry yet, just in shock. He stood up and paced for a minute, and I saw as he was trying to calm down but just getting angrier. Tears began to develop in my eyes, and I felt horrible. I hadn't had a slip-up like that in weeks. He looked over at me, then strolled over. He was seething mad, that much was visible. I shrunk in on myself, but he just smoothed down my hair and kissed the top of my head. "I'll be back later," he said, and left.

I stared after him, unsure what to do. Should I follow him? Should I just let him go? Tears began to slip down my cheeks, and I wrapped my arms around my legs. Sam walked into my room, a curious look on his face. "Ophelia, why did Dean- oh, sweetie." He walked over and sat beside me on the bed once he saw how upset I was. "'Phe, what happened?"

"I'm… I'm not sure," I said as he wrapped an arm around me. I hugged my brother-in-law, trying desperately not to start sobbing. "We were just laying here, and I accidentally… oh, God, Sam, I'm such an idiot."

"What did you do?" he asked soothingly.

"I called him Donavyn," I admitted, pulling away. "I don't know why, I didn't even think about it! I thought that I was over this damn coma thing, but apparently I'm not. I just… I haven't had a slip up like that in weeks! And then he got so upset that he just left!"

I started crying again, but I heard Jody walk in and excuse Sam. The door closed behind him, and she was standing in front of me. Not saying anything. I sniffled and looked up at her, seeing an unreadable expression on her face. "You need to pull yourself together, Ophelia," Jody said, not unkindly. "And when Dean gets back, you'd better believe that I'm going to give him this same speech. What happened was not your fault. Your brain is still trying to adjust, and no matter how hard you work, you have no control over your subconscious." I sat up, wiping the tears away from my face. I was being such a baby. Jody sat beside me, her hand on my shoulder. "It's been an emotional day for the both of you. You had a long drive up, and then you seeing Luca… that can't have been easy. You're just on overload, okay? I promise, everything is going to be fine."

I nodded, leaning my head against her shoulder. "I'm just normally so much stronger than this. I didn't even cry this much on my wedding day, or the day Luca was born."

"Oh, yes you did," Jody laughed. "Dean did, too. It wasn't too long after I got my appendectomy, either. You were waiting at home, while Dean and Sam checked out the leviathan lead I had at the hospital. Then after they finished, they got the call that you were in labor and the three of us rushed back. I'll admit, you did really well throughout the whole birthing process, but afterwards, when you were holding that little boy in your arms? You two cried harder than your son."

I chuckled a little. "Oh, yeah. I suppose we did, didn't we?"

She squeezed my shoulders, then stood up. "Well, Sam ran after Dean, but I think you might have more success than your brother." I nodded, following suit. "Just remember, Ophelia, it's not your fault. It's your subconscious. You love Dean, not that fictional coma boy. Right?"

"Right," I smiled, and we walked out of the room. I started to walk down the stairs, when I heard whispering coming from Luca's room. I strolled over and pushed the door open an inch, only to see Dean kneeling next to our son's bed, trying to calm him down.

"It was only a nightmare, Luca," he soothed, wiping away the kid's tears. "I promise, Mommy and Daddy are never going to leave you again."

Luca sniffled, and I walked in, resting my hand on Dean's shoulder. I sat down by my kid's feet and smiled at him. "Hey, kiddo," I said. I felt Dean looking at me, but I only had eyes for Luca at the moment. "Your Daddy's right. We're going to be with you always, okay?"

He smiled at me. "Okay, Mommy," he agreed. "And you're not gonna prick your finger again, are you?"

I looked at Dean, confused, and he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "We thought it would make more sense to him that you were like that Sleeping Beauty chick than that a leviathan put you in a coma. At least for now."

"Ah," I said, nodding. "No, Luca, I'm not going to prick my finger on a spindle again." I tickled him and he giggled. I held his hand and kissed it, his little fingers curling around mine. Dean kissed the top of his head, and then sang our son to sleep.

Luca's grasp on my hand loosened, and we both carefully stood up, tip-toeing out of the room. Dean held the door for me, and closed it quietly, then grabbed my hand on our way back to the bedroom.

I shut the door behind me once we were in the room, and Dean pushed me against it. "I'm sorry," he said, brushing the hair out of my face. "I was stupid."

"It's okay," I replied, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I love you, Ophelia."

"I love you, too, Dean."

 **** Here are the asterisks, if sex makes you uncomfortable ****

Dean smiled softly before leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back, one of my hands moving to rest on his chest, slowly grasping his t-shirt into my fist. He groaned and pulled away. "'Phe," he whispered, and I sighed. I took a step away, knowing that he was just going to push me away again. "You know I want to."

"So do I, Dean!" I exclaimed. "I miss you. You're here, but you're not. I'm back, but you're acting like… like… I don't even know! You say that you want to, but then you make excuses over and over again as to why we can't. I'm starting to think that you don't really want to have sex with me anymore…" I trailed off, staring at him longingly. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Dean, I want you. It has been much too long since we've been together. Please, even if it's just this once."

The conflict in his eyes was obvious as he debated with himself. It felt like minutes had gone by before he walked over to me, though it had likely only been a few seconds. Dean stood directly in front of me, his chest touching mine. He tilted my chin up so that I could look him in the eye: "Are you sure?" he asked, concerned. His free hand wrapped gently around my elbow, almost like he was caressing my arm.

I inhaled sharply, hope being the primary look in my eyes, I was certain. "Yes," I said. "Of course I'm sure, Dean." With that, his grip on my arm tightened and he bent down to kiss me forcefully. My arms wrapped around him, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back as his mouth intercepted mine. We walked back to the bed, never stopping, and he laid me down on it before crawling on top of me, pressing me into the sheets. I draped my arms to encompass his neck and pulled him toward me again. As our lips collided, our clothes practically flew off. Not really, of course – we hadn't been together physically in nearly three years, so we were slightly discombobulated in undressing, but it wasn't nearly as awkward as our first time together.

Finally I was able to slide my leg up his bare thigh to wrap around his waist, and we both gasped at the contact. He bit his lip while opening his eyes to look into mine, which had to have resulted in the sexiest look I had ever received. I felt his member twitch against me, and he leaned himself into me to kiss me once again. Once he had finally entered me, I knew that this was going to be a short round, but that we would have several throughout the night. And sure enough, we did.

 **** Not a very long passage, didn't really want to go into detail ****

The next morning, I awoke to his arm around me, his steady breath on the back of my neck. I closed my eyes, smiling happily. My fingers traced along his forearm, and I felt him stir. "Ssh," I whispered. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"Mmm," he said indecipherably. He curled up closer to me, his arm now around my waist.

I giggled quietly. "Good morning."

"G'mornin," he muttered, burying his face in my hair and then kissing the side of my head. I turned my head so I was facing him and kissed him. He smiled, but pulled away. "Havtopee," he said, pulling away from me.

It was so cute, watching him wake up in the morning. He was like a sloth, never wanting to actually leave the warmth of our bed once he'd woken up, and when he did, he did it so slowly that he was almost barely moving.

I sat up and stretched, Dean's t-shirt rising off my waist slightly. He stumbled into the hall, toward the bathroom. As soon as he was out the door, I heard little feet running towards the room. "Daddy!" Luca exclaimed, and Dean muttered something that sounded like Luca's name. I heard him pick up our son, then put him back down.

"Daddy has to pee, buddy. Mommy's awake, though."

I chuckled, and heard the three-year-old trip over his feet as he ran into the room. He grinned widely at me, then jumped up onto the bed and plopped face-first next to me. I ruffled his hair, and he crawled up next to me.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed, hugging me. I hugged him back, but he pulled away quickly. "Do you wanna play?" He was so excited.

"Ah, in a few minutes, okay, Luca?" I replied. I had just realized that I wasn't wearing much besides Dean's shirt. "I have to get dressed."

"Okay!" he took off back out of the room, nearly knocking over Dean on his way out. A few seconds later, I heard the TV turn on.

Dean shook his head. "That kid is way too damn awake for 7am on a Monday. Are you sure he's my kid?"

I laughed while he climbed back up onto the bed, face-first. He pulled the pillow up to his head, closing his eyes. "He's definitely your kid, Dean," I said. "He's got your attention span."

"Excuse you," he said, his voice growing deeper "but I can pay quite a bit of attention to one thing at a time when I want to." He crawled on top of me, kissing his way up my chest as he pushed up my shirt, oh so slowly.

I groaned, pushing him away. "I know you can. But right now, I can't. Luca said he wanted to play."

He pouted. "But Dean wants to play, too!" he exclaimed, his hands on my thighs. I gave him a warning look, and he frowned.

"Tell you what," I got closer to him, my fingers tracing circles on his hip, "When Luca goes down for his nap? We can kick Sam out for a jog, and then _we_ can play."

He grinned wickedly at me and nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed. I pulled away, and he relaxed back into the bed. "Well, I'm going to go back to sleep." I liked how the tables had turned all of a sudden, now that I had gotten what I'd wanted. I smirked on my way to my suitcase, bending over _just so,_ so that Dean groaned before I stood up.

After getting dressed and playing with Luca for a few hours, he was finally ready for his nap. Dean had gotten up around 9, and was working on some things around Jody's house that needed to be fixed. Sam had disappeared, and I assumed he was researching some more stuff on the Mark, but somehow I doubted he'd find much that was more useful than what we'd already found, and that wasn't very useful at all.

Luca curled up with the little stuffed turtle we'd bought for him when he was born, and fell asleep. I went back into the bedroom and layed down, exhausted. A few seconds later, Dean poked his head into the room.

"Hey, there," he smirked, slowly pulling off his shirt. I groaned and turned over, so I was facing the mattress. He laughed and walked over to me, stroking my hair. "A little tired, huh?"

"I don't understand how that child has so much energy."

"He's a hunter," Dean responded. "He was born to have a lot of energy."

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, propping up my head. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, leaning back on his elbows.

"With Luca. I mean, taking him with us, raising him to be a hunter-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean said, cutting me off. "What are you talking about, taking him with us?"

I looked at him, confused. "Well, bringing him back to the Bunker with us."

He blinked. "Ophelia, we can't bring Luca to the Bunker. It's not safe for him. Not yet."

"B-but, you said last night…" I stuttered, trailing off. "You said we'd never leave him again! How can we just leave him here?"

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face. "Think about it, 'Phe. We fight monsters. He's a three-year-old who's still scared of the sweaters in his closet. I have the Mark on my arm- hell, I was a goddamn _demon_. Do you really think it's safer with us than with Jody?"

I glared at him. "Do you really think that it's better for him to be with _Jody_ than with his _mother_ and _father_?"

A sad look fell on his face, and he looked away. I knew what he was thinking: that Luca had been without us for the last few years of his life, and he was fine now. That Luca was better off without our crazy life until he was older. At the very least, until we could get the Mark of Cain under control. "I had this discussion with Sam and Cas a few times while you were…asleep," he said. "We all agreed that it's better for Luca if he's not around me for an extended period of time. I'm too unpredictable. This Mark? I don't want to hurt him."

"But, Dean," I protested, " _I_ didn't agree to _anything_." I could see where he was coming from, but I didn't want to give up on my son that easily. "I just met my son for the first time. I'm not just going to leave him."

"So don't then!" he said. I could see in his eyes that he didn't mean it, but only for a second before he hid all emotion from his face. "If you don't want to leave Luca, then don't. But he's not coming back with us."

"So, what, you're saying to choose between you and our son?" I demanded.

Dean spread his arms out. "Essentially, yes. It's me or Luca, 'Phe. I'm not going to be the one to make this decision for you, but I am standing firm on the fact that _the kid is not coming with us._ "

I glared at him, and he crossed his arms. He knew I wasn't going to put our son at risk, and he also knew that I was going to go with him. I'd devoted my life to hunting after that demon killed my parents, and I wasn't going to stop. I just didn't want to admit that to him. Not now. And he knew that, too.

He sighed, raking his hand over his hair. "I'm gonna go out for a bit. Let me know when you come to your senses." He walked out of the room, pulling his shirt back on. As he shut the door, I threw a pillow at it. I groaned and fell back in my bed.

How was I supposed to make such an impossible decision? It seemed so final: Dean or Luca. I knew it was only for a little while, and if I went with Dean, we'd still be able to see our son every once in a while. But if I stayed with Luca…God knew when I'd see Dean or Sammy again. I didn't want to leave my son. I just couldn't. It would break my heart. But I couldn't just let my husband drive off into the sunset with his brother and his Angel, either. And I couldn't put my son in danger.

Sighing, I knew I was going to go with the brothers. I just had to figure out how to break it to Luca. And how to keep Jody from killing me when I told her.


End file.
